As time passes discontinued
by Soulphur
Summary: Marshall Lee finally returns after 4 years in the Nightosphere. He left behind a 14 year old chubby adventuress but how will he feel when he returns and finds a 18 year old young voluptuous woman who knocks him off his feet. Rated T it may change or not. I'll try and make each chapter atleast 1000 words.
1. Chapter 1: Cat and Mouse

**/EDIT/ This fic is discontinued but do not fret I will revisit the concept and rewrite it to my liking**

**Sorry this is my first fanfic so please be gently but honest as well. I've never been good with writing so if there's anything that needs fixed please feel free to state so in your review.**

* * *

It had been four years since Fionna last saw Marshall Lee in the land of Aaa after he urgently went back to the Nightosphere. She missed him at times but after so long he just became a distant memory of a close friend that she didn't believe she would every see again. Tearing up at the thought she tried to shake the mental image of Marshall Lee teasing her and them joking around. She wondered why after so long she was reminiscing these memories, after all she'll be 18 next week and finally an adult so Cake could move in with Lord M even though Cake is basically already living there it seems.

Getting lost in her thoughts Fionna didn't even realize that she had wondered into the Evil forest and to make things oh so much better the sun was barely shining on the horizon any more and disappearing fast. Clutching her crystal sword awaiting any signs of trouble she tried to figure out where she was. She hadn't wandered into the Evil forest as much as she used to lately and her directions where slightly disoriented. A strong gust of wind blew at her. Clutching her bunny hat to make sure not to lose it. Suddenly she hears a cackle behind her and the brush far off to her right shakes violently before something grey and red flies past her.

"Show yourself you coward!" She yelled wielding her sword in front of her. Looking every which way around her she couldn't see anything because how dark it had gotten and the moon not being a great light. Believeing the danger gone she started to relax until she heard a chuckle straight above her. Tensing up she slowly looked up and spotted a floating boy.

(Marshall Lee pov)

After what felt like 4 months but was actually 4 years, Marshall Lee finally was able to get away from the Nightosphere. His mother had kept him there against his will after what was only suppose to be a month away from Aaa. Aggravated he was flying quite fast over the Evil forest until his eyes spotted what appeared to be a young woman. He didn't recognize her but he still didn't think she should be out here in the forest after all there's monster everywhere him included.

Lowering himself closer to the unsuspecting female he was planning on having some fun but apart of him couldn't help but feel that she was familiar some how. Getting lost in his thoughts he was nearly knocked out of the air by a strong gust of wind but with it brung a strong scent of vanilla hit his nose. The smell brought a large wave of nostalgia hitting him in the face but he quickly brushed it off and when on to the task at hand.

Flying above the girl with a high speed he let out a deep cackle before landing softly behind a bush watching her. Clearly the girl was startled by this but it only made him excited and it would probably make his heart start pumping fast if it even pumped but none the less the startled girl's heart was beating strong enough for both of them. He listened to her shout out nonsense before doing anything else. Shaking the bush before he flew about 10 feet above her head and looked down at her. She was holding a pink sword which gave a hint of familiarity and memory of him being beaten with a weapon of similar looks.

Watching the girl he saw her muscles starting to relax but he couldn't have that now could he? Staring down at her he had a nice view down her shirt and he started to think that maybe after his game of cat and mouse he'll have a little snack. He let out a chuckle which made the girl below him tense up and slowly look at him raising her sword in defense but all he could do was smirk at her.

Staring at the girl for a few seconds he saw her stern face turn into one with complete shock and then she started lowering her sword. His brow furrowed in confusing being as his game wasn't going as planned. After a few seconds he heard the girl mutter."Marshall Lee?" With that he felt like he heard glass shattering but was instead the thunder indicating a fast approaching storm.

Staring at the girl more sternly, she was making him uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him. Looking at her more closely he started seeing similarities between her and a young teenage adventuress he left behind all that time ago. His face started to mimic hers when he unconsciously started floating to the ground in front of her. Still in shock he looked her up and down at this tall, (Well technically she was still short by his standards) thin, voluptuous young woman who barely resembled the short chubby bunny hatted girl.

He slowly started to back up but stopped in astonishment because he still couldn't grasp that this was her. "F-fionna?!" He managed to stammer out.

* * *

**If you want me to continue please review and state so but I hoped you like it :D**

**Sorry its so short but the other will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Welcome to the next chapter of "As time passes" Hope you enjoy and if not SORRY**

* * *

Before Marshall could react a fist came pummeling towards him and hitting him in the cheek. Falling backwards from the sudden shock of the events. "Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his cheek were the girl hit him. "Hey! No hitting my cheek me-!" But before he could finish the sentence Fionna was walking away in what appeared to be a displeased manner and he could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

Mouth gaped open he didn't know what to do. The stinging of his cheek wasn't there anymore but his hand was still placed there. A crack of thunder could be heard not too far off and that seemed to jolt him back to what's happening at that moment. Looking In the direction the adventuress had gone who could see a blue dot getting farther and farther away. He floated off after her still couldn't believe it was Fionna. She certainly hit like Fionna but apparently the years have made her stronger. Flying towards her. "Hey!" He yelled out towards her. But she paid no mind to it and kept walking.

(Fionna pov)

Before she knew it her hand was stinging and she started walking off in the direction she had come from. "How come after all these years he decides to show up!?" She scoffed under her breath, fist forming into a tight ball with her nails digging into her palm.

With the distance between her and the Vampire King she started to calm down but not by much. She heard him shout out at her but she ignored him feeling her blood boil. Hitting him made her feel better but she's not opposed to doing it again if he didn't leave her be.

A few moments later he appeared floating in front of her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. But Marshall Lee was being very persistent and wouldn't go away. "Fionna?" He said sounding not to sure of himself. She darted her eyes at him clenching her jaw but quickly looking back in her path. "Go away!" She snapped at him with her words coming out quite harsh picking up her pace to try and get by him but with no such luck.

He stopped in front of her blocking her path. Instead of staring at the ground like she wanted to do to avoid his stare she instead looking right at him with a furrowed brow and a get the fuck away from me look slowly lifting her right clenched fist. She watched as his eyes darted down at her wrist and trying to look back at her but with one quick motion her fist was aiming for his face once again darted right at his nose.

(Marshall Lee pov)

His eyes widened as her fist got closer to his face. He thought he could block it but he underestimated her speed when he heard a loud crack as the cartilage in his nose snapped. He grabbed her raised fist after it had collided with his poor nose but then the pain hit as he was covering his nose with the other hand before falling back and pulling the girl to the ground with him.

Hitting the ground he immediately let go of Fionna as both hands were place over his throbbing nose. He felt he wait fall on him but all he could focus on was his nose. Wincing in pain he groaned. "You tit ny ose" He said very naisely looking at Fionna's shocked face but quickly turned into a smug look.

(Fionna pov)

Her hand was throbbing but it was worth it seeing the look on his face as he hand collided with it. She just didn't expect him to pull her down with him. She was shocked as she heard the loud pop but had no remorse for what she did, after all he pretty much deserved it. Still on top of him her hand stung and was quickly turning red.

She promptly stood up and stared at him instead of running off like she had wanted but her legs kept her planted on the ground. He may have been a 1000+ year old vampire but he was now match for a girl who had her heart crushed and could finally let out her anger. She wasn't expecting her reunion with Marshall Lee going quite like this but at the same time she's glad she got her point across and if she didn't she could always hit him again.

He was still on the ground covering his nose as she started lifting her fist once more ready to let out more aggression on him. His eyes darted up at her and he quickly started scooting backward. "Fi-Fionna! Put your hand down there's no need for this." He advised still sounded quite naisely but better before slowly lifting up."Why did you come back after all these years!? Why now!?" She shouted at him.

(Marshall pov)

He was shocked at first at the way she was yelling at him. The Fionna he knew rarely got mad but then again that was 4 years ago and back then Fionna wore a blue skit and shirt but now she was actually wearing jeans but still a blue shirt. Dazing back from his memory he could feel his nose starting to heal.

Standing in front of her he was starting to get mad. After all he may have let her throw a few punches (Not entirely on purpose but still) at him, She appeared to forget the fact he was a 1000 year old vampire that was a lot stronger than her. Moving fast he pushed her against a nearby tree holding her wrist at her side leaning against. She gasped at hitting the tree with such force but only narrowed her eyes at him. He thought her to be helpless, thinking she couldn't do anything.

Hearing her heart start beating faster and the sound of her blood pumping through her veins made his eyes turn a deep shade of red as he stared at her exposed neck. He leaned his head down and lightly grazed her neck with his fangs not breaking the skin but leaving two red lines as his teeth went along.

Lifting his head back up at her he could feel her skin getting warmer, He let out a deep chuckle but he just didn't expect what happened next. His eyes widened and turned back to there original onyx shade as she head butted his still sore nose and then proceeded to kick him in the groin with her knee. "Son of a-" He managed to groan out before hitting the ground. She had caught him off guard, again. One hand was covering his crotch as the other clutching his throbbing nose.

He could hear the sound of her feet running off as he was standing up. The pain in his crotch had subsided but his nose still hurt like a son of a bitch. Both hands were now on his nose which he was sure if he was human would have swollen up to the size of Aaa by now. "You're playing dirty Fionna!" He shouted in her direction. To make things so much better it started pouring on him, not exactly the homecoming he was expecting.

* * *

**I know I know you probably didn't expect it to go this way or you think its terrible and I'm sorry. Reviews give me motivation so if you still like my "Wonderful fic and which me to continue than feel free to say so or if you have any tips say so as well.**


	3. Chapter 3: Turmoil

**Sorry for the wait (It wasn't very long to be honest)**

* * *

(Marshall Lee pov)

He didn't know how to feel. Should he be angry? Or upset? He just stood there in the pelting rain with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Should he go after her?" he thought. Half of him wanted to go back to his old home where as the other more stronger half wanted to go towards Fionna.

He felt the need to explain to her but he also just wanted to leave her be. After all he felt she wasn't exactly in a mood to listen but more in a mood to hit and kick. Marshall didn't want to be kneed or hit again. The rain had soaked him from head to toe, if he was human he would be freezing but being he was a vampire with no blood circulating, he had nothing to worry about. A sudden realization hit him and he groaned out loud. Fionna was too far away from her tree house to walk home in this freezing rain and after all he also realized she was running in the wrong direction.

(Fionna pov)

All she knew was that she needed to get away from Marshall Lee. She had ran for ten minutes before slowing in the rain. Her clothes were completely soaked but she didn't care she just wanted distance. Soon the adrenaline of the events had gone and she could feel a extreme pain in her bruised knuckles but she also started to shiver. Clutching her arms around to try and retain heat she kept on walking forward. Her eyes started to droop, tonights events weren't just emotionally exhausting but physically as well but she could feel that it wouldn't be the end of it.

(Marshall Lee pov)

Flying through the rain he was muttering under his breath. The pouring rain didn't give him the best visibility but after a few minutes he found her. Floating down in front of her he could see her shivering with a slight blue tint to her lips. Her face immediately turned stern when she spotted and she clutched her sides tighter. She tried to brush pass him but he grabbed her shoulder to stop her, she was cold as ice and thats saying something coming from him. She jerked her should away from his grip "Leave me alone, Marshall!" She tried to sound tough but it only came out between teeth chatters.

"Fionna you're freezing" He took a step closer to her but she only backed up. "I'm fine now go away.." She muttered under her breath before trying to walk away again. "Atleast be mad at me when you're warm" He remarked. "Marshall like I sai-" before she could finish the sentence she was flying in the air. He looked down at the freezing girl he was carrying "It wasn't a question." He said with a devilish grin on his face. She tried to struggle but he was holding her too tight and she was tired.

Soon they had arrived at a small cave that was relatively dry besides a few leaks here and there. Fionna quickly pushed her self away from him and went and sat on a rock with her back facing him. He scoffed at her before walking over to try and make a fire with some wood that was left in the cave. Collecting the fire wood he placed it under a dry spot before lighting it with his pyrokinesis. He walked to a corner of the cave and sat down crossing his arms and leaning his head against the rock wall behind him.

(Fionna pov)

She was still made at Marshall but she had calmed down to the point where she only mildly wanted to break his nose, again. She didn't want to admit it but what he did was nice. She stood up and moved closer to the fire but still keeping her distance from Marshall Lee. Pulling off her backpack and lying on the ground she gave out a deep sigh. The warmth of the fire felt good on her skin.

After an hour of silence she was warmed up but her clothes were still damp. Deciding to go and speak to him she stood up and walking towards the what appeared to be dozing vampire. He looked content, she studied his face and he hadn't seemed to age a day, He still appeared to be 19. Coming back to reality he still hadn't noticed her presence and he was still contently sleeping. She didn't like the idea of him being content so she kicked him in the leg, he jolted up and hit his head on the rock wall. "Ow" He groaned out rubbing his head before staring at the smug look on her face.

She sat infront of him clutching her knees against her chest letting out a deep sigh. "You deserved that" She joked giving a small smile before her face went doleful. He glared at her with a pout on his face still rubbing the back of his a few moments of silence she spoke once again. "Why did you leave?" She questioned with her eyes pleading, but before he could speak "Or better yet why come back now?" She retorted with a slight crack in her voice looking at him with a unblinking expression.

(Marshall Lee pov)

He didn't know what to say to her or even where to start. He couldn't even remember if he told he was leaving but he's not sure if that would have made matters worse or better? After what felt like years he finally broke the silence. "I didn't mean to be gone so long..." He admitted looking at the ground. He could tell she had a lot of pent up hate against him. "I was only suppose to be gone for a month but..." He paused rubbing his hair with his hand. "I can't remember if I told or not though. My mom wouldn't let me leav-. Its been what four years? Glob..." He explained slouching his shoulders looking at the ground.

All of the sudden something warm wrapped around him. Shocked he froze unsure of what to do. Glancing down he saw Fionna clinging to him with her head in the crook of his neck. He relaxed letting out a deep breath and placing his hand on her back. They sat there for a for moments. "I forgive you but I'm still gonna break your wrist" She chimed in. He stiffened with a haunted look on his face. She only pulled him in tighter. "Shes become more violent" He thought afraid to move.

* * *

**Oh Fionna you psycho. Hope you enjoyed so far :D Once this chapter gets 5 reviews I'll update.**


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberry

**I'm honestly really surprised of all the feedback I'm getting on this fic. I know Fionna seems a little moody but understand Marshall left for 4 years so Fionna has a lot of pent up aggression. It'll get better I promise. ^^**

* * *

(Both pov)

The two of them sat in the cave only a few feet from each other as a thunder storm ravished the land of Aaa. Fionna was catching Marshall up on all that had occurred during his absence. He had a slacked jaw expression during a lot of what she said to him. Fionna had a calm expression, only showing a slight smile at times. A few hours passed but the storm was still going strong.

(Fionna pov)

She was telling him about GB still being a bachelor but Marshall only rolled his eyes like he had expected as much. Of course Fionna didn't tell him everything, She wanted him to find out on his own but atleast he was caught up to the point he wasn't completely in the dark.  
After she had finished her stories they sat there in the silence as the flames from the near dying fire danced off the walls. She tried to look at her watch but the rain had ruined it. Groaning she flicked at her watch annoyed and trying to bring it back to life but with no such luck. Standing she felt how much her muscles ached and she realized just how tired she actually was. Looking back down at Marshall he was tormenting a poor little pill bug.

She walked over and poked the fire with a stick before throwing in a few more pieces of firewood. Walking back towards Marshall Lee she sat on his left and leaned back against the rock wall but he didn't notice, he was too preoccupied with the helpless bug. She only looked straight ahead at the caves mouth as she watched as the rain poured down with the occasional lightning illuminating the cave. Yawning she could feel her eyes starting to droop but she didn't want to sleep. If she fell asleep he may leave her again. As mad as she was at him she didn't want him to leave her.

She started to dose off before she noticed a certain onyx eyed vampire staring at her. Turning her head to look at him. "What?" she said with the sleep apparent in her voice. "You should go to sleep Fionna" Marshal Lee suggested. She only shook her head slightly "I'm fine, Marshall" She said even more groggy. She heard him sigh. "Well either way if you don't agree you're most likely gonna fall asleep anyway." Marshall said with a slight smirk on his face. Knowing what he said was true after all she was exhausted. Leaning her head back against the wall she slowly closed her eyes. "Marshall, If you leave I swear to glob I will personally break both of your legs." Her words came out cold but she had a warm smile on her face. "What is it with you and breaking my limbs" He mumbled before she dozed off.

***Eight or so hours later* **

Fionna woke to sunlight shining in her eyes and the chirping of birds. Lifting her self up with her arms she noticed she was lying where Marshall had been seated the night before. Immediately she turned her head to look around the cave but there was no sign of Marshall anywhere. Standing up quite hastily she clenched her hands in a fist. "YOU SON OF A-" She started to yell before being cut off. "Oh hey Fionna. I imagine you slept well" Marshall floated toward her with a bunch of strawberries in his hand. She was dumbfounded, she could've sworn he had left again.

"I brought breakfast" He exclaimed as he pelted a Strawberry at her. She didn't even dodge she only look at him more confused. "But.. How did you.. The sun?" She managed to croak out. "Oh! Well I found this really old umbrella" He said before sucking the red out of a strawberry before throwing the gray husk at her and floating to pick up what appeared to be the umbrella but it had a few holes and it was a weird people color.  
There was a loud thump as he dropped the old thing and floated back towards her. Looking up at Marshall Lee he had a strawberry sticking out of his mouth but he extended his arm toward her. Stepping back she looked at his hand. "Hwant a thrawberry?" He mumbled. "Um sure" She said hesitantly taking it from his hand. He started to float away before being pelted in the side of the head. The strawberry dropped from his mouth as he slowly looked at her with red juice dripping down his jaw line.

Walking towards the back of the cave where she had woken up, she sat on the ground. "Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed at her. "Well thats what you get for scaring me." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. He floated towards her will a very smug look on his face. "Aww did my cuddle bunny miss me?" He said to her like he was talking to a child. She scoffed at hi. "No I didn't miss yo-. Wait. What did you call me?" She questioned with a confused face.

Floating back as if he was leaning in a chair he had his hands crossed behind his head still with that same smug look. "You know Fionna..." He said with a tsk at the end before he continued. "You may not believe it but you're a very cuddly person." Her face became a mixture of sheer horror and embarrassment. "I didn't." She managed to squeak out. Marshall only nodded his head and chuckled. It made sense now why she had woken up where he was sitting. Her face turned red.

Groaning she stood up and rubbed the back of her head. Glancing at her watch she noticed it had started working again, It was 2 in the afternoon. She pushed Marshall aside as she went to collect her backpack. "Hey where are you going Fionna?" He questioned throwing a strawberry at the back of her head but she was unaffected by it. Rummaging through her things to make sure she had everything she smiled slightly. "I need to get back to the tree house." She stated before throwing her backpack on her shoulders. She didn't really need to get back to the tree house after all Cake lives with Lord M now but she wasn't gonna let Marshall Lee know that. She started to head for the mouth of the cave but she turned around to look at Marshall. "Um.. I guess I'll see you later? Oh and you still have strawberry on your face" She smiled. "I'll see you tonight Fionna" He replied with a wink wiping the side of his face with the back of his hand sensually. She laughed nervously and rolled her eyes before leaving the cave.

* * *

**Don't worry there relationship with get a lot more "interesting" (Eyebrow wiggle) just wait. 5 reviews and I'll update :D but actually review and don't just say "Update please"**


	5. Chapter 5: No

**I'm just making this up as I go to be honest **

* * *

(Fionna pov)

Fionna rushed home, she needed a place alone to clear her mind. A lot had happened in the last 12 hours and she was doing her best not to freak out. She was glad the sun was out and that Marshall lee was stuck in the cave considering the only thing he would have had to block the sun was a dingy old umbrella and that wasn't gonna do him much good. Before she realized it, she was running towards the tree house as it slowly came into view.

Entering the tree house she quickly threw her bag across the room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the ground letting out a deep sigh and pulling off her bunny hat letting her shoulder blonde hair fall down. Her mind was racing, she didn't know what to do. She knows Marshall was most defiantly gonna be coming here at sundown and most likely realize Cake hasn't been her in sometime. Does she lie or tell the truth?

"Cake!" She exclaimed out of realization. "Oh glob, if Cake knew about Marshall Lee's return she would most defiantly scratch his eyes out" She continued under her breath nervously running her hand through her hair. She slowly stood up still clutching the bunny hat in her right hand. Surveying the tree house she realized just how dirty it had become since Cakes absence. Dropping the bunny hat on the couch she went and started to picking up dirt cups and other trash but stopped when she had a realization. "Why am I doing this? Am I trying to impress Marshall" She scoffed at the thought. "No. I like to leave in a clean house... Don't I?" She spoke with breaking confidence.

It took her about an hour to pick up every last piece of trash and by the time she was finished she was tired. She plopped down on the couch with one leg strewn on the sofa and the other placed on the ground. Dozing off she awoke to the sound of a creaking door.  
"Oh Fionna" She heard from a familiar male voice in a song song tone.  
Opening her eyes she saw the door was open but still half asleep she hadn't noticed the vampire in her kitchen.

Sitting up with her back hunched she was clutching one of the couch pillows.  
"Hello?" Fionna said groggily.  
"You barely have any food!" Marshall Lee stated appearing floating from the kitchen with a red apple in his mouth.  
"Hey! Who said you could eat my food?" Fionna exclaimed throwing the pillow at Marshall Lee which hit him in the gut but didn't have enough force behind it to really disturb him.  
"Well technically nobody told me I couldn't" He remarked devilish grin turning the apple to a grey husk before tossing it in Fionna's direction.

"Soooooo..." Marshall drawled out floating towards her.  
"What?" Fionna questioned without looking at him.  
"Where's Cake?" He said with a raised eyebrow.  
"oh... Well um she went to the...um... Grocery Kingdom to pick up some more food and will be back shortly" She stated with a fake smile.  
"Funny" Marshall murmured floating around the room inspecting everything.  
Fionna was starting to feel nervous.  
"It doesn't appear Cake has been here for quite some time." He insinuated with a quizzical look towards Fionna.  
Finding her strength she stood up. "Well how would you know? You haven't been her in four year Marshall." She retorted crossing her arm infront of her chest.  
Marshall only chuckled. "Even so Fionna, I'll never forget the smell of that car"  
Fionna only scoffed. "Hey! She's not just a cat but she's my sister" She contended narrowing her eyes at him.  
His only reply was a nearly quite "mmhhhm" before plopping himself on the couch.

Not wanting to continue the "argument" she sat down on the other side of the couch leaning away from him as much as she could but was still in arms reach. They just sat there in silence for a while until a luke warm hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him. She pushed against his chest trying to break free from his grip.  
"Marshall Lee! I swear if you do not let me go-" She was interrupted.  
"You'll what?" He said in a husky voice pulling her face towards him with a devilish smirk.  
Still struggling she could feel his breath against her cheek as she looked in his eyes with a stern face. Studying his face she noticed his usual onyx eyes where turning a deep shade of red. Her face started to turn softer before snapping back to reality. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to escape his grip. She had an idea. She stopped struggling for a moment and gave Marshall a seductive look which seemed to have caught him off guard. This was her chance. She head butted him which surprised him to loosen his grip of her enough for her to jump free.

"Ow!" He clutched his forehand looking at her. "Damn, Fionna, you've gotten feisty. Where did my cuddly rabbit go from last night?" Marshall stopped clutching his forehand and gave her a smirk.  
Her cheeks were red with a blush as she rolled her eyes. "What the hell was that Marshall!?" she tightened her fist in a ball.  
He only laughed. "Oh calm down Fi. I was only trying to get a rise out of you." He leaned back against the sofa. "Besides what was that look?" He joked with a raised eyebrow looking at her.  
Her blush got deeper. "Well th-that was me trying to distract you" She stammered out trying to sound confident.  
"Mhhmm" Marshall muttered out with disbelief.  
"So umm what do you want to do?" Fionna questioned to break the silence.  
"Oh... Hmm I don't know..." He rolled his neck looking around with a innocent expression before directing his eyes back at her. "We could always make-out?" He wiggled his eyebrow with his innocent look now gone and replaced with a seductive one.  
Fionna stood in shock for a moment _"Was she actually contemplating this? I mean he's awfully good looking..OH GLOB.. I-i'm attracted to Marshall Lee!?"_ She mentally shook her head of the thought and stared at Marshall Lee who now had both eyebrows raised in question. She leaned down towards his ear with a slight smile on her face._ "No"_ She whispered before kicking him in the shin and walking towards her bedroom.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN Well I thought the last part was quite entertaining :D **  
**Remember 5 reviews for this chapter and I'll start on the next. **  
**Also if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review or PM me them ^^**

**Now of to bed!**


	6. Sorry

I'm so sorry about just stopping this story.

I know it has great potential and I hope to start it up again ^^;

But I'm glad to see how everybody was enjoying it.


	7. Chapter 7: I was cold

**I'm so sorry about letting this fic die for a while.**

**I'll try to start updating it again and try to get atleast 2000 words in each week.**

**Sorry if my writing seems changed because after all it has been 5 months but no promises about my grammar ^^;**

* * *

(Marshall pov)

"Ow!" he exclaimed and quickly grabbed he leg. He watched as she left the living room. "_Where is she going"_ He thought curiously. He scoffed even though he knew she wouldn't go for it. After all he was only joking. A few seconds went by after she disappeared in the room. He might as well go see what she was doing, after all hes not gonna let her get a way with kicking him in the leg, again.

Floating off the couch he headed towards her room. "Fi?" He called out as he entered the room. Landing softly on the ground. He started looking around her room, but she wasn't there. _"Where is she?"_ he questioned. Searching around her room he happened across Fi's underwear drawer but not only that he started noticing less and less evidence that Cake still lived in the Tree House. A smirk grew on his face. He knew Fionna had been lying.

Giving the room a quick glance he spotted a ladder that led up to the roof. As he got to the roof he spotted Fionna sitting clutching her knees to her chest staring at the stars. He floated over to her and sat next to her mocking they way she sat.

"Soo.. Fionna, I happened to notice while I was in your room.." A mischievous smile grew on his face.

Fionna stiffened. "and what did you find out, Marshall?" She responded reluctantly.

"Oh nothing.. Just that I didn't find any thing of Cakes, even her bed hasn't been slept in in week? Months" He implied nudging against her. He knew he caught her now.

(Fionna pov)

"_Oh glob." _She thought. She felt frozen. Not sure how to respond to that. If Marshall finds out of Cake moving to Lord M's place, she could only imagine it wouldn't be good. Even though technically Cake hasn't officially moved but she might as well have, Fionna hasn't seen Cake in a month, but Cake does send notes sometimes.

"Umm well, Marshall, about tha-at" She stammered out. "Cake has moved in with Lord Monochromicorn.." She continued in a voice that sounded more squeaky then intended. She didn't look at him face on but merely out of the corner of her eye. She noticed as his smile grew wider and more deivilish. "BUT this doesn't mean you can come over my house when ever you want, Marshall" She retorted trying not to sound frail.

"Oh YOUR house, Fionna. Did we forget her happened to live here first?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She stood up and faced him. "Doesn't mean you live here now, Marshal", She barked back.

Feeling that shes had enough of Marshall for the night she quickly walked towards the ladder. And climbed down shuting the hatch behind her.

"Fionna?" She hear Marshall shout from outside.

"Go home Marshal!" She yelled back trudging to her bed. After that she heard no moer noise from Marshall. "_Hopefully he went home, otherwise he might get fried by the time morning comes"_ she thought as she lyed on her bed she felt tired even though she had slept not too long ago. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

She awoke the next morning snuggling her pillow. Opening her eyes slightly she noticed her curtains weren't open. She could have sworn they were last night. Anothing thing seemed perculiar. Her pillow wasn't red. When her eyes focused on the fabric she stiffened. It was a plaid shirt. That just so happened to be on Marshall lee. She didn't know what to do. She layed there contemplating what to do. Slowly lifting her head she saw that Marshall was asleep. That was a surprise, but then again it was morning for her but sleep time for him. At first she was shocked to see him in her bed then gleeful but when she came to her senses she was quite irritated. He had snuck into her bed as she slept and that made her really mad. "Marshall" She said in a hushed tone but it didn't seem to have affected him in anyway. "Marshall" She continued louder. His eyes slower fluttered open.

"hmm?" he managed to say still half asleep trying to pull her in closer to him.

She just pulled away and sat up with her legs criss cross and a sullen look on her face. "Get off my bed, Marshall." She said sternly with an unwavering tone.

"I'm confortable" He moaned out not even openning his eyes.

"Too bad" She said softly before knocking him off the bed.

"OW" She heard him say as he thumped on the floor. _"Maybe he'll learn personal space?" _She thought doubtfully. He slowly stood up and stared at her gumpingly.

"That wasn't very nice, Bunny" He said with a pout rubbing he head.

"I thought you went home, Marshall" She stated clutching her actually pillow on her lap.

"Well I did, but when I got home and tried to sleep but it was cold. So I remembered my Cuddly bunny who was fast asleep at the tree house. So here I am." He said trying to look cute.

"Well couldn't you have gotten a blank-. Wait. Marshall you're a vampire. You don't get cold. How did you even get in my house?" She exclaimed still with an unhappy look on her face.

"You didn't lock the roof hatch" He responded quickly with a cheesy smile.

"Marshall, GO HOME." She said with irritation in her tone.

"Sure I'll go home. That is if you want me to burn to death" He retorted with a devilish smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew today will probably be fun to him but to her it just may be torture.

* * *

**Will Marshall make a move? Will Fionna go with it? Find out in a few days :D**

**Sorry that this is short I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing these two and sorry if it seems a little OOC but please give me feedback if you liked it or what needs changed as far as personality,**


	8. Discontinued

Sadly I feel I am going to discontinue this version of "As time passes"

I dislike how it is written and would like to change some things in the plot. I still like the concept of it and will most definitely rewrite it to my liking but as of the moment its a dead fic. The muse for this version of the fic is gone so I'm changing things in it.

I wont be deleting this just yet but eventually I will

If you want to read the new one when it is written and uploaded then I would advise you to follow me.

again sorry 8I


End file.
